An Easter to Remember Together
by Neon-Fantasy
Summary: The third installment to the Easter Series. A year has passed and Easter has come once again. This time, Ion invites Esther to the Empire to not only enjoy Easter with him but to allow him the honor to finally propose. Will Esther accept? /Ion x Esther/
1. Chapter 1

**An Easter to Remember Together**

Disclaimer: The Trinity Blood characters featured in this story do not belong to me. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and to reinforce how much Esther and Ion are meant to be (in my personal opinion) XP.

This is the third instalment to the Easter series and will (maybe) be the last. Please read the first two instalments before this one. They are called – '**An Easter to Remember**' and '**An Easter to Remember Always**'. Thank you and enjoy :-D

* * *

­Part 1

Early one morning, where the sun was beginning to climb over a row of buildings surrounding the kingdom of Albion, Esther was sleeping soundly in her private chamber, having no intention of waking up any time soon. She went to bed late last night as she had a lot of paperwork to get through and made it clear to her lady-in-waiting and servants that she didn't want to be bothered. She knew it was their duty to get her up bright and early for what the day had to bring but not today. Knowing she finally had time to relax; Esther wanted to make the most of it by catching up on long awaited sleep.

She was having such a pleasant dream. She was in a fairy tale land where she played the role of a Princess and Ion was her Prince. She had been locked away in a tower by a witch who made her do nothing but paperwork all day, while the witch took her place as Princess by disguising herself as Esther. Prince Ion was in love with Esther and saw through the witch's disguise instantly. They fought which resulted in Prince Ion slaying her and freeing Princess Esther from her prison within the tower. The kingdom celebrated Esther's return which made the young Princess very happy, especially when that meant being free from work and being with Ion again. What surprised her though was when Prince Ion had guided her outside to their royal garden as he had something very important to tell her.

Esther continued sleeping as her dream played itself like a movie. Meanwhile, someone dressed in a dark cape suddenly jumped onto the balcony outside her bedroom. They made the jump from the surrounding walls of the kingdom. Normally such a jump wouldn't be possible with the vast distance between both points but they covered it with ease. Esther's chamber was on the highest floor of the kingdom and would be the most difficult to access with the amount of security she had on patrol. Guards surrounded both the inside and outside of the kingdom, along with the floor to her room itself. No one could enter this floor without special permission or authority from Esther yet look at him now. It seems he didn't need either.

The caped figure found it surprising that this area lacked in security. With the royal garden on the same side of the kingdom to Esther's chambers, this area should have more men on patrol as it was easier access for anyone breaking in. Sure, Esther's room was the highest floor, meaning it was several storeys off the ground where no human could possibly access it without going through from the inside or climbing the walls but had no one ever expected a Methuselah breaking in? It would be a breeze for them to sneak in without being detected, especially if it was an assassination attempt. 'Seems I'll need to have a word with her about that,' Ion thought to himself as he removed the hood from his face, allowing the morning air to blow through his platinum blonde hair.

Walking up to the glass doors of Esther's room, Ion brought his gloved hand to one of the handles and began inspecting it carefully. He didn't want to trigger any unexpected alarms or security systems which may be in place. It would explain why there weren't many guards in the area if Esther was protected by technology instead of man-power. Although seconds later, Ion slid the door open with ease and sighed to himself as he walked in, 'Really now Esther, you could at least lock the door for some form of security.'

Closing the door after himself, Ion contemplated scolding Esther over her negligence for her safety but as soon as his gaze rested on her sleeping form, his frustration washed out of him instantly. How could he be angry with her, especially when she looked so cute in her sleep? The Methuselah walked to her bed then, moving so quietly that it didn't seem his feet even touched the carpet. He didn't want to disturb her but thought one quick look wouldn't hurt. Once he stood at the foot of her bed, he looked down at her and at first sight she took his breath away.

Esther was sleeping on her side with one arm resting by her face while the other was draped over her stomach. She wore a satin pink night gown which went down to mid-thigh in length. It had thin shoulder straps while the neck line went down in the shape of a 'V' over her chest. One of her straps had slid down her shoulder, resulting in her dress showing off more cleavage than it was supposed to. Her dress had also slid up her legs while she slept that night as part of it now rested by her hip, meaning her bare legs and underwear were out for anyone's viewing pleasure.

Ion's eyes were locked on her like a homing device. He couldn't risk blinking in case it was all a dream. He was on the verge of drooling but Ion closed his eyes and shook his head in order to get some self control. 'Okay Ion, calm down. It's just Esther sleeping, sleeping as though she was expecting me, no, no she wasn't. This has to be normal for her; perhaps she got a bit restless last night...' Ion slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her again. She was still in the same position, so it wasn't his eyes playing games with him.

Ion's heart started beating faster and faster the more he stared at her. He had a strong urge to jump her but he held himself back. He knew he'd get into a lot of trouble if he got caught in here, especially by Esther's head maid but the risk was worth it, although there were issues with security which he wasn't too happy about. It was all well and good for him to enter unexpectedly but what if it was someone who wanted to assassinate Esther? Worst still, take advantage of her like this? The thought made Ion's blood boil. Esther most definitely needed better security set up around her room, A LOT better security. He'd be willing to stand guard himself if he didn't have other duties to attend to. But he had a feeling Esther wouldn't let him anyway.

It was then that he heard her murmur something in her sleep, causing him to snap out of his thoughts as he stared at her cute innocent face. He walked up the side of the bed and sat himself gently beside her sleeping body. He watched her for a while, finding he'd never get tired of staring at her like this, especially with the way she was positioned right now. His gaze wandered from her face down her throat, then even lower still until it rested at her cleavage. He realised what he was doing after a moment and couldn't help but shake his head at his actions. Was it indecent of him to be staring at her like this? He knew it would only be polite to leave her now and see her when she was properly dressed, like a true gentleman, but if he didn't decide to sneak in he wouldn't have had the opportunity to see her in such a way. He couldn't regret it, there was no way.

As his gaze travelled down Esther's body more, he took note of how much she had developed since he first met her six or so years ago. At the time, Esther was only fifteen so she was still expected to grow, like himself really as he gave the impression of a twelve year old boy when in actual reality he was older. Ion was glad that his body finally did grow and develop into a well defined one as there were no mistakes about him being an adult or a male, as many did mistaken him as a girl back then. He was taller than Esther now and he had a build he was quite proud of as he made it a habit to work out frequently. Deep down, his intention was to impress her so she would see nothing but the best of him. He wanted her to love him both on the inside and out and be proud that he belonged to her. Like now, Ion was very proud to have a girlfriend as beautiful as she, both in looks and personality. He didn't see her as that little girl she once was as she was now a full grown woman, with very nice curves to add. Esther's hair looked to be growing out as well. She used to have it short at the back with longer bangs at the front but now her hair went past her shoulders. It suited her he thought; he hoped she'd grow it even longer still.

He removed the glove he had over his right hand and cupped Esther's cheek gently, feeling over the softness of her creamy skin. He liked being able to touch her like this, to know he had a right to as she was his and he was hers. Ion wanted this to be a regular thing. He hated the moments he had to go away on business or return to the Empire for long periods of time. He always did what he could to see Esther as often as possible but it was so hard at times, especially if she was busy and couldn't turn away from her duties. He understood this and knew being Queen was a heavy responsibility but it couldn't be good for her working like a robot. He would catch her many times working till dawn without any sleep and no matter how much he'd scold her, she'd never listen. He admired her dedication but she needed to take care of herself too. It was more reason why he hated leaving her.

"Well, I think it's about time you woke up," Ion decided as he slipped his hand from her cheek and cupped it behind her head so he could turn her towards him, "If you get upset, remember you brought this upon yourself." And she did too. He could bet on his noble status that she was working till late last night. So as punishment, he should be allowed to do whatever he wants. If he was wrong, then he'd simply blame her for being too enticing. He wanted to touch her, he had to touch her and felt he better before he drove himself insane.

Ion brought his free hand over Esther's thigh gently, finding it as smooth as velvet as he caressed it up her leg more. He lowered his face towards her own so he could admire her beautiful features up close. He stared over her long dark eye lashes, her little nose and her luscious pink lips. Esther shifted a bit in her sleep, feeling the warmth of Ion's hand seep through her exposed thigh. Being unaware of his presence, she turned over so she was on her back and shifted her leg a little in hopes it would shake off whatever was heating her thigh. All it did was give Ion more access to explore her body, which he had no complaints about. His gloved hand was dangerously close to her inner thigh which sent chills through Esther's body but Ion diverted the trail of his hand so it slid up to her lower stomach. He wasn't going to touch her anywhere too inappropriate, yet, especially not without her consent. He simply wanted to enjoy the feel of her, as the opportunity to be close to her like this didn't come often.

Ion brushed his lips against her cheek softly, the slight touch sending a jolt of electricity through Esther's body. He skimmed his lips across her cheek like a soft caress of silk until he reached the corner of her mouth. He wanted more than anything to taste her full rosy coloured lips right now. The last kiss he shared with her was a couple of weeks ago when he last visited Albion, which was too long ago in his opinion. It was then that Esther suddenly murmured in her sleep, "Ion..." Her voice was faint, but Ion heard with his sharp hearing. He looked at her in confusion at first, wondering if he had woke her up without realising it.

"I..." Esther smiled a bit then, "I accept... I'll be happy to..."

Ion was even more confused now. What was she talking about?

"Ion..." She murmured again, "I... love you..."

Ion was stunned; was she dreaming? Dreaming about him? Ion couldn't believe it. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink then, unable to hide his embarrassment and overwhelming happiness he felt at this moment. Lucky she was asleep so she wouldn't notice but he didn't expect to witness such a thing. It was nice, knowing she was constantly thinking about him, even in her sleep. He was touched; it filled his heart with warmth. This was yet another memory he would have burned into his mind for the rest of his days.

"I love you too Esther..." Ion smiled lovingly as he closed the distance between them and locked his lips on hers, kissing her gently as to not startle her but at the same time wake her as though she was Sleeping Beauty.

Esther stirred a bit when she felt a hot tingly sensation run through her body from her lips. Her body shivered with pleasure while her skin started getting goose bumps all over. She was getting warmer and warmer by the second while she found herself unable to breathe. Was she drowning in a pool of lava? The young Queen stirred again as she tried getting out of her dreamy state while wondering what was happening to her body.

Ion would have been more than happy to continue but his senses alerted him to another presence nearing Esther's room. He pulled his lips away slowly as he closed his eyes to sharpen his hearing. He could hear a woman's voice greet some guards as she started making her way up a flight of stairs, heading towards Esther's room. He recognised the voice so there was no cause for alarm; however it would be good for both Esther's and himself that he leave now before he was noticed. Shame though, he was having so much fun too.

'She's still asleep,' Ion shook his head but smiled all the same, "Come on Esther, your lady-in-waiting is coming to deliver some news." The Methuselah leaned down and pressed kisses over Esther's eye-lids before resting his forehead against her own. "Esther." Ion said with more command in his tone, "Wake up."

No matter how sleepy Esther may have been, Ion's compelling voice jolted something inside her to obey no matter what. Her eyes slowly opened as though they had a will of their own, causing her to groan a bit in displeasure. Esther could have easily slept through the morning, knowing she had nothing scheduled for today yet looking at the clock on the wall, it read nine thirty in the morning. She groaned again, that meant four hours sleep. What made her wake up? She looked around the room, inspecting every corner and object in case someone might have been in here. There would be no reason why, no one could access her room without causing some commotion down stairs where her guards were. Yet why did she feel as though someone had been here? Esther brought her fingers to her lips in question. They slid over the soft puff of flesh, causing something stir inside her at the touch. Esther was very warm, yet the room was at a comfortable temperature. Her blankets weren't draped over her either so there was no reason why she should feel like this. Perhaps her dream...

"Good morning Your Majesty!" A lady's voice rang from outside her door, "Sorry to disturb you but I have some urgent news!" The double doors opened to Esther's lady-in-waiting, Lucy. The middle aged woman walked in without hesitation and smiled cheerfully, "I know you advised you didn't wish to be disturbed but..." Lucy blinked then blinked again. "Um, Your Majesty..."

Esther was rubbing her eyes free of any sleep still lingering in them and looked at Lucy with annoyance. Not that she had a problem with Lucy but she was irritated due to lack of sleep. The distaste in Lucy's gaze wasn't helping anything either. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason. I'm just glad no one but myself and a couple of maids attend to your room." Lucy looked Esther over which made the young Queen look down at herself with curiosity. The thin straps of her gown had fallen from her shoulders, leaving a lot of her chest exposed while the lower part of her nightwear had bunched up at around her hips. She might as well have been naked with the amount of skin she was showing off. Esther quickly grabbed her blanket and threw it over herself with her face bright pink as a result. Thank god it was just Lucy seeing her in such a state.

"Your Majesty, you have nothing to hide from me. I help dress you remember?" Lucy couldn't help but laugh, "I apologise if I embarrassed you, I'm assuming you didn't sleep too well last night?"

"I'm not sure..." Esther didn't think she had any problems sleeping. She didn't have enough to be restless as she went to bed at five in the morning. She practically passed out the moment she laid her head on the pillow. But there was still that matter about how warm she was, not to mention she woke up feeling flustered in some way. "Lucy, did you or anyone else come into my room earlier?"

Lucy had closed the doors to Esther's room and was at her long vastly sized wardrobe preparing her outfit for the day, "No Your Majesty, you gave specific instructions to not be disturbed this morning so no one entered. If anyone had tried, your guards would've stopped them."

"I see. So how did you manage to get by them then?"

"Because I have some exciting news for you. When I told the guards down stairs about it they let me pass without a moment's hesitation." Lucy had a dress ready for Esther which was the colour of violet. The material turned to different shades of blue and purple depending on the angle of the light. It was an off the shoulder dress with long sleeves that fanned out past the elbows. The body of the dress lowed in the same way where it was snug around the upper body and hips then the lower half flowed outwards so it was comfortable to walk in.

Esther looked at the dress and recognised it instantly. It was a dress Ion had given her for her birthday which she had yet to wear. Not that she didn't like it, she loved it in fact, she just wanted to be sure to wear it for the right occasion. "Um, Lucy, I'm not wearing that dress."

"Why not? It's lovely and I'm so eager to see you wear it."

"I'll wear it in due time, just not now."

"Oh but I insist. Someone specifically requested you wear it."

Esther was about to further her protests but stopped herself when she realised what Lucy was saying. Her blue eyes widened with realisation, "Lucy, this news you were referring to..."

Lucy smiled, "You catch on fast Your Majesty. The Count of Memphis is here." Esther's heart skipped a beat. It had been a few weeks since she last saw Ion and had been eager for his next visit. Usually he informed her of his visits ahead of time so she could work better around it, if things went her way but knowing he was already here in her kingdom sent her into a state of panic. How long had he been waiting? Why the sudden visit?

"Lucy! Please help me get ready!" Esther jumped out of bed, not wanting to make him wait any longer. Lucy laughed to herself and was glad this time Esther wasn't going to run out without getting ready, unlike last year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Lucy had Esther dressed with her hair and makeup done, the young Queen rushed out of her room as soon as Lucy allowed it. She suspected Ion would be in the audience chamber as he usually met up with her there whenever he visited. Lucy had tried calling out to Esther to calm down as she didn't need to be in such a hurry but Esther didn't listen. She was rushing down a flight of stairs which lead from her chamber; she greeted her guards before rushing around a corner to another flight of stairs. As annoying as stairs were at times, they helped keep Esther fit as she wasn't as active as she used to be, not like how it was at the Vatican. Father Wordsworth suggested at one point to install elevators, he seemed quite eager to do something like that for her but Esther didn't think it was suitable for a kingdom, her home wasn't a hotel after all.

Reaching the last flight of stairs, Esther rushed down as quickly as possible. She was about half way down before she lost her footing with the heels she was wearing. She gasped as she tried regaining her balance but it didn't work. She felt herself falling forward, knowing she couldn't prevent the fall so she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. Expecting herself to fall awkwardly on hard uneven around, she instead fell against the firm wall of someone's chest. Their body was warm against her own while their cologne was irresistibly good to breathe in. She felt their arms wrap around her back to hold her in place while they chuckled a little at her display, "Esther, are you alright?" Esther recognised the voice instantly.

"I-Ion," Esther couldn't help but blush as she kept her head down nervously.

The Methuselah looked down at her with his bright ruby eyes and gave her a warm charming smile, "How are you this morning?"

"A-Alright," Esther stuttered as she struggled thinking of words to say. Ion was so good looking and sexy that it was hard keeping her composure around him. He shouldn't have been born with such looks; he was a threat to girls everywhere. Upon inspection, Ion looked to be wearing a navy blue suit with a black turtle neck shirt underneath. The sight of him left her breathless while she felt ready to pass out; lucky he was holding onto her to prevent another fall.

"Only alright?" Ion questioned as he brought one of his hands under Esther's chin so he could tilt her head up to his. The moment Esther's eyes locked with Ion's she fell completely under his spell. She wasn't in her kingdom filled with loyal servants and guards anymore; she was in a world where no one but Ion and herself existed. She felt Ion's hand caress over her cheek while he brought his face closer to her own. There was the slightest touch of his forehead against hers before Ion looked deeply into her eyes as though hypnotising her further, "Your eyes are a little bloodshot. You didn't get much sleep did you?" Esther merely shook her head while she continued staring into the pools of his eyes.

"What have I told you about staying up too late?"

"I'm sorry..." Esther murmured, feeling a little guilty.

"I guess I'll have to do something to ensure you sleep at night." Ion gave her a wicked smile while Esther's face went bright red at the thought.

"I-I-Ion! W-We can't do that! Not yet! I-I mean, not saying I don't, I do, but not yet!"

Ion raised an eyebrow at her, "You can't take sleeping pills?"

Esther blinked, "H-Huh?"

"Sleeping pills, I was thinking of getting you some. They will guarantee you sleep at night."

"O-Oh," Esther felt like an idiot now. With Ion's earlier response, she thought he was implying something else, something a lot more intimate and involving than taking sleeping pills. With the amusement written on Ion's face, Esther suspected he did that on her on purpose just to tease her. She turned her head away from him then; trying to look hurt at such would play such a joke.

Ion could barely contain his amusement. The look on her face was priceless. "Did you have something else in mind?" Ion suddenly said which caught Esther off guard, "If you do, I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts." The Methuselah gave her that sexy smile of his which sent waves of warmth through Esther's body. Ion leaned in and grazed his soft lips against her cheek while his hand stroked Esther's back possessively, "I'm still waiting for your response..." How could she answer with Ion's hands distracting her like that? He was doing things to her body that left her speechless. Deep down though, Esther had a feeling Ion didn't need an answer. He had a knack for reading her mind and this was no exception.

It was then that the young couple heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Esther looked over Ion's shoulder and found it was Lucy. She gave the two of them a bright but strained smile and gestured towards the dining room, "Breakfast is ready your Majesty, Count, please come this way." Even though she was smiling, her tone had a bit of bite to it which she didn't hide very well. She started walking ahead as though guiding them to where they had to go. Esther sighed with disappointment when Ion had to let go of her. She suddenly felt cold without Ion's warmth.

Ion watched Lucy disappear down the hallway and looked back at Esther when he knew it was safe to talk, "I think I upset your lady-in-waiting."

"Huh? Upset how?" Esther questioned.

Ion smiled at her naivety and simply shook his head, "Never mind, you didn't notice." He took Esther's hand and held it protectively as he guided her down the rest of the staircase. Once the young Queen was on firm ground, Ion started leading her down the hallway Lucy walked through moments ago. Esther watched him from the corner of her eye and couldn't help but love how protective he was of her. She could tell he didn't want her falling and hurting herself like she almost did so he felt it was his duty to prevent any such thing from happening again. He was so considerate, it made Esther love him all the more. She rested her head against Ion's arm then, unable to contain the happiness she felt with having him by her side.

Ion didn't notice her small gesture, as he was deep in thought. Tomorrow was going to be a big day as it was going to be Easter, and for that special occasion he had a big surprise in store for Esther. He hoped everything would go according to plan as it wasn't just Easter he was concerned with. It was something else, something much more. The thought made Ion glance down at the pocket of his jacket. His hand rested protectively over the small box hiding inside, just needing the reassurance that it was still there waiting.

Knowing 'that' moment was coming faster than he expected, Ion started doubting if he could really go through with it. He kept thinking about all the bad things that could happen, especially the negative response Esther could give that he didn't want to hear. He had nightmares over it which would take him a day to get over. He hoped it wasn't a premonition of what could happen, he really, really hoped.

"Ion, are you okay?" Esther squeezed his hand with concern as she looked at him with worried eyes, "Your hands are shaking."

"Huh?" Ion snapped out of his thoughts then as he stopped walking. Ion felt a cold chill running through his body which could have been the cause of his shaking. His fears seemed to be affecting not only his mind but his body as well. Ion forced those thoughts away, hoping to replace them with more positive ones. He needed to have hope, he needed to be strong. If any hardships were to come to pass with his actions, then he would face them with everything he had. He had to stay focused. There could be no doubt. He had been preparing too long for this; he couldn't throw it away now. He needed this, he needed her, he needed Esther and he was going to make it happen no matter what.

"Esther, I'm sorry," Ion looked down at her, "I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry." He smiled at her with reassurance.

"Are you sure?"

His smile grew with Esther's concern for him. He lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips ever so softly against her own. The kiss only lasted a moment but it was enough to make Esther's head swim with delight. When he pulled back, Ion's smile remained as he began stroking through Esther's bright red hair, "Thank you, for worrying about me. I always thought myself fortunate to have someone as caring as you. I wonder at times, if I even deserve it..." It was then that he closed his eyes thoughtfully, "I love you. I will always love you. You know that right?" Ion looked at her again, this time with his eyes full of emotion. He needed her reassurance, he needed her to confirm that his doubts and concerns were all in his head.

"Of course Ion, I never doubted your love. I love you just as much." Esther took both his hands then and smiled at him with pure love and happiness.

Ion was good at reading Esther's thoughts and emotions, it was no exception in this case either. He could see the love she had for him. He felt it when she expressed it in words and when she took his hands. The warmth from her fingers spread through his own and continued to consume his body. That was all he needed, just a little reassurance. He could tell Esther was still concerned about him, but she didn't try questioning any further which he was thankful for. He couldn't tell her about it right now, although she will find out about it soon enough.

"We better hurry, or else your lady-in-waiting will think I took you into a dark corner to take advantage of you."

"Hehe, oh we can't have her think that."

Both Ion and Esther laughed as they made their way to the dining room hand in hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year's everyone! I know it's not the time of year for Easter but meh, it's a series what can you do? I know it doesn't have any Eastery themes yet but that will all be coming in the next chapter so don't worry. :D I just thought it would be nice to add some special Ion and Esther moments before their big Easter day. :) How was the bedroom scene? I hope it was enjoyed as I had fun writing it; hopefully it wasn't too over the top lol. I know Ion seems a bit forward now in comparison to his shy nature from the series, but he's matured a lot since then. Six years have passed after all. That and he has been with Esther for nearly a year so that's my excuse :P I personally think Ion is very sexy when he's forward with his emotions lol. Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as I can. 


	2. Chapter 2

**An Easter to Remember Together**

Disclaimer: The Trinity Blood characters featured in this story do not belong to me. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and to express my love for Ion and Esther as a pairing.

* * *

­Part 2

"Ion," Esther sighed with disbelief, "Did you really have to do this?"

Ion flashed a smile at her, his expression showing nothing but sweet innocence, "I see nothing wrong with it."

The young Queen and Count were outside in the royal garden, waiting patiently as they watched Esther's maids bring their breakfast out to her white domed gazebo. There was a table and a few chairs setup inside which would comfortably fit four to six people. Originally they were going to eat in one of Esther's excessively large dining rooms but Ion thought better of it. When he saw how beautiful it was outside through the palace's tall glass windows, he couldn't resist not coming out here. Esther was caught aback by his sudden request but didn't see the harm in it, she just felt guilty for giving her maids extra work to do.

"Don't feel bad," Ion reassured, "This is their job; they're being paid for a reason."

"Even so, I know I wouldn't like this," Esther murmured.

Ion looked down at her and smiled, so typical of Esther to care about such little things like this. He knew it would've caused a little hassle but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Besides, he never did like eating in such a large room when it was just the two them. He especially hated it when they had to sit on opposite ends of the table, making it near impossible to make conversation. Being able to eat out here would give them more privacy, that and he could be intimate with Esther for once. He knew Esther's lady-in-waiting didn't like seeing her Queen act inappropriately with someone she wasn't married to, especially out in public but soon that will be changing. He could picture tormenting the poor middle aged lady with the little things he'd do to Esther. The possibilities made Ion smile mischievously.

"What are you grinning about?" Esther enquired, noticing the strange look on his face.

Pondering over his response, Ion decided to have a bit of fun with her earlier statement and said, "I'm just thinking about what you would be like if you were a maid."

"Oh?" Esther wasn't convinced that this was on his mind but thought she would play along anyway, "I would be a hard worker, naturally."

"I'm sure you would be," Ion smirked as he leaned down to whisper in Esther's ear, "I could think of many 'interesting' tasks I'd assign you if you were under my employ." That remark made Esther's eyes widen while her cheeks flushed red. She turned to Ion with both embarrassment and surprise as she barely managed to ask, "W-What are you referring to exactly?"

"Hm? You being a hard worker; naturally." Ion mimicked, pretending he didn't imply anything dirty earlier.

"Ion," Esther said in a warning tone, not appreciating him teasing her like that. The blonde simply chuckled a little, hardly finding her intimidating. He brought his hand to the side of her face and caressed softly and lovingly to sooth her. The young Queen felt her anger drain out of her through Ion's touch, leaving her savouring each and every moment.

She closed her eyes then, content enough to have him caress her like this all day like she were his kitten. Ion smiled tenderly as he stared over her beautiful face. Her creamy white skin was very soft and alluring. Whenever he looked at her he always had an urge to touch her. She was like a siren, an angel and a goddess to him. But her lips, they were something indescribable.

Ion brought his hand under her chin and gently tilted her head up to his. Her soft pink lips were one of the most desirable things about her. When Esther would talk, Ion would easily lose concentration as her lips always put a spell on him. When she smiled it warmed his heart and when they would kiss it would put him in a state of ecstasy. She was like a drug, something that he constantly needed more and more of except this wasn't something he'd ever give up. Leaning his head towards hers, Ion rested his forehead against her own and closed his eyes so he could savour the closeness of their bodies.

Esther opened her eyes slightly so she could take in Ion's handsome features up close. While staring at him, she wondered how someone could look as beautiful as he does. Every time she saw him, he was always a breathtaking sight. She knew if she had a portrait taken of him, there would be no way an artist could truly capture what made Ion him. Esther wondered if she even deserved him at times, as she felt she didn't deserve someone as special as him. There were probably better looking women at the Empire compared to her. The thought made her shudder suddenly while it made her very self conscious. She knew she wasn't bad looking, far from it really, but compared to Ion she felt very unworthy to stand by his side.

"Don't think such things..." Ion whispered as he brushed a hand through Esther's long red hair, "You are beautiful, do not ever doubt that. I would never want anyone else but you. I could never love anyone as much as you. It's why I... I..." Ion stopped himself from saying anything more. There was no way he tell her this now, not now. As much as he would like to, he knew it would upset her and he didn't want her worrying about such things. She had enough to deal with right now with her country and her people.

"What were you going to say?" Esther asked as she continued watching Ion with curiosity, noticing how troubled he looked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really," Ion forced a smile, "What I was about to say, was that I'd never let you go, never." He meant this; he meant this with every part of his being. But it wasn't what he was going to say. He didn't like lying to her but he couldn't speak of this 'other' thing right now. He still had another thing to say to her before then.

Esther could sense something wrong with Ion. She didn't know what it was exactly but she felt there was something he wasn't telling her. Before she could enquire any further, one of her maids walked up to them and bowed, "Excuse me Your Majesty, sorry to disturb you but your breakfast is ready."

"Thank you," Esther smiled with gratitude, "You may leave us now." Her maids bowed to herself and Ion before heading back to the palace, leaving the two of them alone. Before Esther could ask Ion about earlier, he had taken her hand and started guiding her to the gazebo. Once they were at the small steps, Ion stepped inside first and pulled out a chair for Esther. One hand remained on the back of the chair as his other was held out for Esther to take so he could assist her up the steps.

Esther couldn't help but giggle at his little display. He reminded her of a waiter at a restaurant, now all he needed was a black suit and a note pad. Ion raised an eyebrow at her, "What's so funny?"

"You're asking me? Normally you just read my mind."

"I don't try to; at least not all the time."

"Yes you do! Just this morning you've read practically every thought I've had. I can't keep anything secret from you." It was true too. When Esther first met Ion, he was still very young for a Methuselah, even now he still is. But in those six years that she had known him, his powers had grown immensely. While growing, he had learnt new abilities too, one which was being able to read someone's thoughts. He did this to her all the time but she wasn't certain if he did it to others. It was hard to tell when he did it; the only indication was when he would have a conversation with her as though she said her thoughts out loud. She hadn't seen any of his other abilities, as he never mentioned them to her, but she was certain he could do more than he was leading her to believe.

Ion just smiled, "I can't help it; you never seem to be honest with me so I have to take it upon myself to understand how you really feel."

Esther gasped in shock, "Such lies! When am I never honest!?"

"Do you want to put it to the test?" Ion enquired with a cheeky grin.

"Of course!" Esther exclaimed without hesitation.

"Fine," Ion said as he gestured for her to come to him, "What time did you go to bed last night?"

Esther hesitated for a moment but replied, "Around five thirty in the morning."

Ion's eyebrow twitched in response, "Excuse me? I know you went to bed late but I didn't know it was that late! Esther!"

"What? I was only telling the truth!" Esther yelled.

"I know that! But stop going to bed so late!" Ion yelled back.

"I've already apologised for that! Now stop yelling at me and drop it already!" Esther glared.

Ion was about to add to the argument but bit his tongue to restrain himself. He took a deep breath to try and calm down. He never liked Esther going to bed late, and he especially hated how she made it almost a habit.

"Do you go out of your way to torment me?"

Esther was taken aback by that question, "I never try tormenting you." With the look Ion was giving her, Esther suspected he didn't believe what she said. Deep down she knew that wasn't the complete truth either, "Okay, sometimes I feel compelled to. It's only because I like you fussing over me..." Esther blushed at her confession, feeling a little embarrassed to admit such a thing. Ion didn't mind though, he was genuinely impressed that she admitted it without him probing her to confess.

"Good answer, now are you going to take my hand or do I have to wait for it to drop off?" Ion said which made Esther giggle and apologise. When she took his hand, she walked up the little steps of the gazebo but once she was inside, she felt Ion tug her towards him suddenly. Her body was now pressed against his own which made Esther's heart leap with delight, even if it was unexpected. Ion brought his free hand behind her head and started stroking her long red hair as he went on with his interrogation, "Did you like anyone before meeting me?"

This question wasn't something Esther expected. When she thought about it, Abel suddenly popped into her head, then Dietrich. She shook her head then, not believing her feelings for them were what Ion was referring to but it was then that she felt Ion's wrap around her lower back possessively, "Esther, tell me, did you like anyone before me?"

"N-No I didn't."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Esther," Ion began stroking her back gently, "I asked the question, and I want you to tell me truthfully, otherwise I'll tell you what I think by what I'm gathering from your thoughts."

"So why do you need me telling you if you know already?"

"Because you not telling me makes me feel like you're hiding some secret feelings for these men, and I don't like it at all. I can read thoughts, not emotions, so you better tell me or else I'm going to hurt Father Nightroad the next time I see him."

"Ion! You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Ion looked down at her eyes then, showing he was completely serious about what he said.

Esther grabbed onto him tightly, "It's not what you think! Father Nightroad is very important to me, I won't deny that! But I only see him as a father figure. He has helped me so much, on numerous occasions and I couldn't help but like him for how caring he was towards others. I might have had a slight crush but I could tell he didn't like me in that way. After meeting you though, it seemed my crush didn't go beyond that as I think my heart knew who I should be with, even though I may not have noticed at the time."

"As for Dietrich?" Ion asked through gritted teeth.

Esther flinched, "Um, this was before I knew he was working for Rosenkreuz. Even if he was just acting when we first met, he seemed nice and he was cute but I harbour no feelings for him I swear!" Even though Esther did her best to reassure Ion, she could feel Ion's grip on her tightening. He had his eyes closed and looked troubled over what she had said. Esther felt guilty now, even though Ion wanted her to tell him this, it still didn't make the revelation any easier to deal with.

"Ion, please understand that this is all the past now. You are my present and my future; you are the only one for me."

Esther leaned up and brushed her lips against Ion's, which made the young Methuselah open his eyes to look at her. She smiled lovingly at him, trying to show he was the only one she cared about. She didn't know what to say that would make him feel better but she hoped he could see in her heart that he was all that mattered to her now.

"Do you love me?" Ion whispered.

"Of course, more than I could ever express in words," Esther answered truthfully. Her words warmed Ion's heart more than she would ever realise. She may not think words are enough but Ion treasured them just as much as any kiss or hug he received from her. He smiled lovingly at her which made Esther weak in the knees. She just noticed then that their breakfast would be getting cold.

"Ion, we better eat soon or els-ahhhh!" Esther gasped as felt herself fall backwards but it was only Ion dipping her. She looked up at him in shock but Ion looked down at her with a completely different expression. He suddenly looked very wicked and seductive which made Esther's heart beat rapidly. His eyes wandered from her lips then to her eyes before he replied, "You're right, I am very hungry."

Ion leaned his head down to Esther's and brushed his lips over her forehead gently. Esther's heart was pounding while all she could do was accept Ion's sweet torment. She closed her eyes and instantly felt these feelings amplify. Her body was warm and limp as she felt Ion's lips brush down her forehead to her eye lids. He kissed her right one gently then caressed his lips across the bridge of her nose to her other eye lid. Not once did he remove his lips from her face as he trailed kisses over her left cheek then around the corner of her mouth. Esther tilted her head towards his so she could try kissing him but Ion's lips evaded her advance and went to kiss over her chin then down her throat. Esther let out a little moan with pleasure as each kiss seemed to burn through her skin and send chills through her spine.

She felt Ion lower her to the ground gently as he remained dominant on top of her on his elbows and knees. He kissed up her throat and over her chin before leaving his lips ever so close to her own. Esther could feel his warm breath tingle her lips as she felt her cheeks burn as a result. She slowly opened her eyes as she saw Ion's eyes right above her.

"Did I ever tell you how good you look in that dress?"

Esther blushed more, this time in embarrassment, "I heard you specifically wanted me to wear it..."

"I did, as I bought it for you months ago and you never wore it."

"Only because I was saving it for a good occasion."

Ion smiled seductively, "I have one more question."

Esther had a bad feeling about what he was going to ask but suspected he wouldn't let her dodge it either. Swallowing at a lump that was forming in her throat, Esther whispered, "Um, what is it?"

He leaned his lips down to her ear and whispered, "Do you want me right now?" The moment he said that, Esther's eyes widened while all sound seemed to vanish around her. Nothing but the drumming of her heart filled her ears, it was deafening. She wasn't sure if Ion could hear it but judging from the look on his face, he seemed to like her reaction.

Esther wanted to say something, anything to make him reconsider acting on these thoughts. They couldn't do anything like that here, not when someone could see them. Plus she wasn't mentally ready! Ion was very handsome and had an extremely good body last time she checked – which was last year at Easter when she tended to his injuries – but there had to be proper timing for this sort of thing right? Being Queen as well, she couldn't do it with just anyone could she? Wasn't marriage something she had to consider first? But Ion wasn't just anyone to her, so if she bent the rules this once, would that make it alright? Wasn't it too soon though? They had only been together for a year, but then again she had known him for six years, she knew he wasn't a bad person. If anything, he was the only one she would consider giving herself to. Taking everything into consideration, she knew she should say no, but part of her wanted to say yes. Then again...

Esther's thoughts suddenly wandered as she pictured being in her room. It was dark, and it seemed as though she was sitting on her bed. That was when she noticed Ion in front of her bed. He was smiling at her seductively as he allowed her to watch him take off each article of clothing. He was doing it very slowly and provocatively, each second passing by feeling like eternity as her heart raced at the pure sight of him. With the room dark and nothing but the moonlight shining into the room, it illuminated Ion in such a way that his presence beckoned to be touched and possessed. Her gaze trailed from Ion's beautiful face down to his well-defined chest and stomach and even lower still till...

"Waaaaa!!" Esther suddenly squealed with embarrassment as she snapped out of her thoughts and pushed Ion off her in reflex.

He fell backwards, landing on his bottom as a result. After getting over the initial shock of being pushed, he stared at Esther in disbelief; even with his Methuselah reflexes he didn't see that coming, but it was so out of character for Esther to do such a thing to him. Esther on the other hand still had her arms out in front of her as she just stared at Ion in both shock and confusion. She was musing over the same things, unable to believe she had just pushed him and how she did so without even thinking. But it was a result of her embarrassment. He would have read her thoughts just now right? How she was picturing him, what she wanted of him and what her answer would have been?

"Yes, I would like to know actually," Ion said in a not too pleasant tone, "Is there a reason you threw me off you like I'm some kind of animal?"

"W-What? I was just, surprised, is that so wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong with that, it's why you threw me off that I don't understand."

"What do you expect? That question was really out of line! I had no idea how to react, and you aren't making it any easier!"

Ion glared, "How was it out of line? I'm your boy friend aren't I? We're going to do it eventually aren't we?!"

Esther glared back, "Of course but the way you went about it wasn't exactly subtle! You weren't giving me any choice in the matter when you pinned me to the ground!"

That last comment struck a nerve which made Ion's anger flare, "What are you implying!? Did you think I was going to take advantage of you without your consent!? What do you take me for!?"

Esther started yelling back with her anger also growing, "Remember that I'm a Queen Ion!? I can't misbehave like this! There has to be limits and you're pushing beyond them!" Realising what she just said, Esther went wide eyed with as she brought a hand over her mouth in shock. She didn't mean that, she didn't mean a word just now. She was so angry that she was saying things she didn't mean. She stared at Ion helplessly, his eyes reflected a shattered soul, they were blank and void of any emotion. She had hurt him, she had hurt him deeply.

"I-Ion, I'm, I didn't mean, that is, what I said, it was an accident, I'm sorry..."

Ion didn't say anything. He got off the ground and dusted himself off before holding a hand out to Esther. The young Queen hesitated at first but took his hand and felt herself being helped back on her feet. Ion let go of her and looked at her with a stern expression. Esther stared back sadly, not certain what she could do to make up for what she said.

"I apologise for my behaviour," Ion said after a while, "You are right, you are a Queen and I should refrain from being too intimate with you." Even as he said this, his words were hollow and life-less but he kept his chin up and continued to portray himself as a gentleman, like he was talking to a complete stranger, "There is one thing I feel I should mention though. I saw what you were thinking when I asked that question. After this little test, it seems I do need to continue reading your thoughts, as you cannot be open and honest with me about them."

"Ion, please stop..." Esther whispered as she felt her eyes fill with tears.

Before anything else could be said, Ion noticed a butler making his way over to them. Esther turned her head away and forced her tears back, she didn't want anyone seeing her in such a helpless state. She also didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea that Ion may have done something to her. Once content she had control, Esther forced a smile and looked to the approaching butler. The elderly man bowed in respect to both Esther and Ion and held out a silver tray with what appeared to have an envelope on it, "A letter for the Count of Memphis."

Ion reached out for it and nodded in gratitude before seeing what was inside. He unfolded the letter and began reading. Esther kept quiet through this but as she watched him, a flicker of life suddenly flashed in his eyes before he turned to look at her, "If you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"Huh? Now?" Esther was surprised; she knew Ion normally informed the Empire of his location in case they needed to contact him urgently but this was the first time he had to leave the moment he got news. Other times when he had received letters, Ion would still stay with Esther until the date promised then he would attend to whatever business was required. He usually allowed her to read the letters that came in as well but in this case, he was just going to leave without mentioning anything to her.

Ion stepped out of the gazebo and started following the butler back to the castle. He needed to get his cape before leaving. After several steps, Ion felt Esther grab his arm as she tried to prevent him from leaving, "Ion, please don't go, not yet, not like this..." She sounded so alone and helpless right now that it made Ion's heart ache. He stopped where he was and took a deep breath as he felt Esther's head rest between his shoulder blades. 'Please don't cry,' Ion begged silently.

"I'm sorry," Esther whispered, "I'll, I'll do anything to make up for what I said. I didn't mean a word of it. I do, want you and, the thought of being with you excites me and-." Before Esther could finish, she was surprised when Ion had turned to face her but even more surprising still was when his lips locked on hers suddenly. Esther blinked a few times; uncertain if she was just imagining this but the feel of Ion's soft moist lips against her own wasn't something she could imagine as vividly as this. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand find its way behind her head as he pulled her even closer, his kiss overpowering her into total submission. Esther's mind was swimming while her body temperature reached beyond boiling point. The world around her became nothingness; as though they were in another plane where it was just herself and Ion. When Ion's tongue slipped into her mouth and made contact with her own, Esther felt electric chills run up and down her spine. She felt herself drowning and becoming slightly dizzy by Ion's fiercely passionate kiss. Still, she didn't want it to stop; she wanted more, much more. Ion started winding down the kiss then, as both of them needed air desperately.

As he pulled his lips away as slowly as he could, Ion stared down at Esther for a moment and noticed her breathing lightly in soft sighs while her cheeks looked to be flushed. When she opened her eyes, she looked to be in a dreamy seductive state which made her look very vulnerable to him right now. She stared at Ion with her swollen lips puffed out as though begging for him to continue. He stared down at her for a while, as though in debate over something before letting her go suddenly. He quickly turned back to the castle and walked away from her as fast as he could without looking back.

Esther was confused when she watched Ion disappear from sight. Did she do something wrong again without realising it? She knew she upset him earlier but when he kissed her, she thought maybe he had forgiven her. She wanted to go after him but with Ion's powers, there would be no way a human girl could catch up to a powerful Methuselah man. Esther let out a little sigh and walked back to the gazebo. All she could do now was wait for him to come back, whenever that may be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ion had been gone for a few hours now. Esther grew more and more concerned with each passing minute. She didn't think she had upset him that badly, but apparently she did if he hadn't shown himself to her yet. No matter where she was in her kingdom, Ion was always able to find her, his powers would be the reason for that she guessed. Yet at times like these, she wished she could find him just as easily. She wanted to apologise again for what happened at breakfast, she had missed him and wanted to catch up on the time they had been apart, but of course it didn't turn out the way she would have liked.

After lunch, Esther decided to go for a walk through the royal garden. The garden was her personal retreat from her responsibilities and gave her a little time to herself. It only occurred to her moments ago that Easter was coming again soon, in the next couple of days actually, but Esther had no opportunity to organise it. Other things started cropping up every time she tried making an attempt to even look at her plans and then one day they simply vanished. When she tried contacting the orphanages that attended last year's Easter events, she would try to apologise for not being able to do it again this year but they would dismiss it like she was joking, saying that what was planned this year was even more special than the last. Why would they assume the Queen of Albion was joking about something like that? When she would try getting details they would tell her what she already knew so she wasn't sure if they were the ones joking with her or if something was going on behind her back.

Esther gave out a little sigh as she stared up at the clear blue sky, "Ion, where are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing before a wide open window, Ion gazed out over the country side of Albion. Not a building was in sight from where he stood. He had arrived a short time ago at one of his country villas. He was greeted by some house maids which kept the place maintained while he was away. He wasn't around much as his real home was at the Empire but it at least housed those who lived in the country side and needed work. It was useful when he came to visit Esther, as at times he couldn't see her for days on end so he would stay here until he could. He never did appreciate staying in one's home if he couldn't actually see the one he was visiting for some time, even if it was a large palace. He also liked having a bit of privacy where he could relax and not worry about being spied on or watched. There were still Terrans that didn't trust Methuselah even with the peace agreement in place; he could always feel those cold stares that he'd receive by some royal guards or servants. It was never when he was watching though; it was always behind his back like they felt they could get away with it. But with that aside, he didn't care what anyone else thought. It was Esther's opinion that mattered overall; she was his only concern and purpose for even visiting Albion in the first place.

While his thoughts wandered, Ion began thinking about the way he left Esther before he ran off, leaving her alone to think whatever she wanted about the situation that transpired earlier. He had been angry, he couldn't deny that but he could never stay angry at her for long. He knew when he asked his last question that Esther wanted him as much as he wanted her, but he didn't like how she couldn't admit it. It would have been nice of her to say it out loud instead of him invading her thoughts to get the answer he desired. Still, he couldn't help but blush as he thought about that kiss he gave her before leaving, Esther looked so beautiful, so cute, so gorgeous and so irresistible. He had to leave her, he had no choice, otherwise he would have pinned her to the ground and had his way with her. He had never seen her give him such a look; it excited him and made his heart leap. Hopefully when he went to see her later she'd forgive him for disappearing like he did. He'd apologise too for the way he behaved.

Staring up at the sky, Ion brought a gloved hand against the window and stroked the glass softly as though imagining Esther was right there before him. He was in a daze for a while, simply keeping to his own thoughts until he heard a small knock at the door.

"Excuse me Count, your guest has arrived," one of the servants notified as she cleared the door way for the visitor to enter.

Ion turned his head so he could see who it was and smiled warmly, "Good afternoon, Father Wordsworth."

The Professor walked in with his pipe in hand and smiled as he nodded his head in greeting, "And good afternoon to you, Count of Memphis."

"Please have a seat," Ion gestured as he made his way to one of the couches which sat opposite the one Father Wordsworth seated himself in. The same maid that escorted the Professor inside had now arrived with a tray of tea and cake. She placed them on the coffee table between them and held out each of their cups and saucers filled with hot tea. She then cut a slice of cake for each of them and left their slices on the table for them to eat when they were ready.

It wasn't long till she left the room, leaving the two men to speak privately, that was when Father Wordsworth decided to speak, "I must say Count, I find me visiting you rather unusual as I'm used to being the one visited at the Vatican."

"I know," Ion smiled, "But it's nice to get out for a change though right? As you stay cooped up in your laboratory day in and day out."

Father Wordsworth chuckled, "Heh, speak for yourself. I feel more at home in my labs than any other place I know. Nothing gives me more joy than working on my experiments."

"I'm aware of that, which is one reason why I wanted to see you."

Father Wordsworth looked at Ion quizzically while the Count stared back seriously, "I'm wondering if you could work on something for me, something very important."

"Depends on what it is first. You know my first priority is to the Vatican."

"Yes but I'm sure now with the peace agreement in place, things must be a little quieter for you than it was in the past."

"That may be, but it doesn't mean I have a lot of free time."

"If you did, I'd be wondering about the condition of the Vatican." Ion stated as he rang a bell for one of his maids to enter. One came a few moments later and waited by Ion's side for his order. He gestured for her to come closer and murmured what he required when her head was close enough.

Father Wordsworth was puffing on his pipe while he watched the maid walk out of the room. He watched Ion carefully while he continued to wait patiently. The Count simply occupied himself by sipping tea until the maid made her return. She handed Ion what looked like a file with a few documents inside. Ion looked over its contents carefully, as though making sure they were all there before dismissing her. He looked at the professor for a moment before handing over what he wanted him to look at.

Father Wordsworth opened the file and started reading over it leisurely, not expecting much at first. After a minute or two, his expression changed as he started to read with a lot more care. Judging by the expression on his face, he looked both intrigued and in disbelief. When he finally raised his head to look at the youth before him, he removed the pipe from his mouth and asked, "You want me to pursue this?"

"If you're interested," Ion replied as he started eating a bit of his cake.

"Did you have someone start this experiment at the Empire?"

"No, it was just some things I had dug up on my own. It's a theory, one I would like to have confirmed. From what I've gathered, no one has actually attempted something like this before and I thought, considering your expertise, that you might consider making it work."

Father Wordsworth pondered over the possibilities for a moment, "This experiment, if successful, what will you do with such knowledge?"

Ion averted his gaze from the professor's and turned his head away in response, "I would keep it confidential of course. Such knowledge in the wrong hands could lead to disaster, especially when Terrans are concerned."

"True enough, but what does the young Queen think of this?"

Ion turned his gaze back to the professor's, "What are you implying?"

"Count, don't play me for a fool. The moment I looked at this file I knew it had to involve her in some way. Your response about keeping it confidential confirmed it." He leaned forward in his couch, "Don't you think she deserves to know about this, as it concerns her on a very large scale?"

"She doesn't need to know if it won't work." Ion replied, "But if it does, I do intend to inform her, that I can promise you. She won't be forced into anything, if it happens it will be at her consent." He bowed his head to the professor and remained that way as he continued, "Please Father Wordsworth, you are the only one I can trust with this. I don't care how much it costs; I'll invest everything I have to make it a success."

The professor stared at him, "You risk everything on this, don't you?" Taking a small puff from his pipe he then said, "Alright, I'll do this for you, and Esther... But what will you do if it doesn't work?"

Ion was silent for a long while, as he considered the worst that could happen, "If it doesn't work..." He smiled then, saying something to the professor which made Father Wordsworth nod with understanding.

It was hard, having a forbidden love between a Methuselah and a Terran. While the Empress allowed Ion to continue seeing Esther, he knew she didn't fully consent to their love, for what was bound for them in the years to come will only bring despair and sadness. Ion did not accept this though; he was going to make it work. This Easter was going to affect both his life and Esther's for the better with nothing but the future to look forward to and treasure for years to come.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yikes, how long as it been? Too long hasn't it? I apologise (bows head in shame). I had been working on this chapter since the last update though, I didn't just forget about it I swear! I just had no idea what to write for the second chapter. I wanted to get it up to the Easter celebration but with the way it left off, I wanted to do more with Ion and Esther – they are so cute I couldn't help myself. Seems like this series will be much longer than I thought it would be. Hopefully I get it done and I hope you will continue supporting me. Hope to see you real soon! I'll try not to make you wait long for the next update! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Special thanks to Atlantic-wolf who helped encourage me to keep going! :D


End file.
